The Piltover Players
by Kimsicle
Summary: Title has been changed. The city state of Piltover has heroes in all shapes and sizes. After Viktor attacks one of her good friends Vi's life is thrown into chaos as she reveals that there is more going on then she thought. Rated M for Violence and swearing. Includes Ezreal and other characters further in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

A tall, dark haired man sat alone at a work bench. His hands, covered in grease, were busy as he tinkered with a small contraption at the metal table. He was slightly hunched over as he gently tightened in a tiny screw at an awkward angle. He glanced up at a clock mounted on the wall to his right before placing the hextech device down with a light _clink_ sound.

It was late, more like early at this point.

'Who needs sleep?' he murmured to himself as he leaned back on the black leather stool and stretched his arms above his head while arching his back. Although he held his looks in high regards, he wasn't wearing his usual outfit, not wanting to get grease or oil on it. A faded black tee that fit just snug was what he was sporting tonight. Despite it's color, a few spots of darker stains where just visible in certain areas.

He stood up, stretching his arms forward this time, then shook out his right leg. He hated the numb sensation it got when it fell asleep. Luckily it didn't take long before he got the feeling back into it. He brushed off his denim pants, they were a thick material so when he sat for a long while they would form deep creases under the front pockets. Still he liked the dark denim better then most of his other pants.

He glanced around the workshop, it was nothing amazing, but it made him feel more at ease being there then anywhere else. It was a large enough space too, with five rows of long work benches. The walls where a slate colored concrete and the main reason why it was always so cold in there, however in the summer the coolness was welcomed. The walls were tall, with large rectangular windows spaced around the top. Metal shelves reached up just below the windows, filled with boxes of parts and slabs of metal along with other interesting contraptions and trinkets. The wall he was facing had a large, metal garage door with a track that led to a car lift a few feet in front of him. The building had a very modern yet industrial vibe to it that he loved.

Turning back to his work area, he began to collect his tools and pushed the stool back underneath the counter with his foot. He walked toward one of the shelves against the wall closest to him, pulling open a few drawers and placing the metal objects back into them.

'Almost done.' He said, looking back at the small device that caused him to stay up all night. Stepping toward it he extended his arm with intent to examine his small masterpiece but was interrupted by a smooth beeping sound. The computer monitor to his left lit up, he squinted at it, adjusting his eyes to the bright light.

'Oh!' His face lit up as he pulled the stool back out and plopped down on it. He quickly smoothed out his hair and grabbed the computer mouse. The sound coming from his desktop was still ringing away. He quickly clicked on a green phone shape on the screen and the sound stopped, the screen went black for a moment then the video feed opened. It was slightly pixelated at first but adjusted itself out to reveal pink hair and a smiling face.

From what he could see she was sitting in at her usual spot in her apartments computer room. Her hair looked damp as though she had just gotten out of the shower. He could see from her shoulders that she had a white tank top on, but couldn't see past that due to the camera angle.

'Vi!' He exclaimed, 'How's it going good looking? What are you doing up?'

'Just got off work,' She sounded tired but still smiled 'Had to break-up some late night gambling ring.' She rolled her eyes. 'What about you Jayce?'

'Oh, you know, the usual... Being sexy and brilliant.' He grinned. 'But hey! Look at my latest amazing invention!' He reached over to his current project, picking up the small metal object and held it up near the webcam.

'Is that what I think it is?!' She exclaimed and leaned in closer to get get a better look.

'You know it!' Jayce eagerly replied 'Now we can store even more power without the heavy weight in our weapons! This is gonna solve _so_ many of our current problems with the space issue! I'm just that good.'

'That's amazing Jayce! How did you manage to fit everything into such a small thing?'

'Well...' He hesitated, examining the device. 'I had to take out a lot of the stabilizers...' He looked up at the monitor expecting her to say something, her face was more serious now and she raised an eyebrow at him.

'Um, so it's not quite in working order yet.' He continued cautiously. 'It just needs some tests, to make sure that it won't cause any-'

'Explosions?' She interrupted, grinning.

'Y-yea... But i'm positive we can make it work! This is just the first prototype!'

'We...?'

'I was kindda hoping you could come by tomorrow and help me work out the... kinks?' He blushed.

'Are you asking me on a date Jayce?' She teased, starting to laugh.

He paused, looking back down at the device then back at her. Clearing his throat he leaned in and with his lady charming voice he replied, 'Yes.'

Vi stopped laughing and looked at him for a second. 'Wait you're serious?'

She searched her mind for a reply but noting came to her, 'Uhhhh... haha... I'm not to sure what to say...'

Jayce felt awkward now. _Why did you say that you stupid oaf? You've ruined everything!_ He sighed 'Lo... Look it's ok-'

'Sure! Why the fuck not!' Vi exclaimed in a panic.

'...Yeah?' Jayce smiled 'You don't have to... I mean if you don't...'

'No! I mean I want to, and it's not like it'll be any different from all the other times we've worked on stuff together in the lab... right?'

'Yeah! Haha! Just like all... the other times...' Jayce tired to stay happy. He knew from Vi's answer that she didn't want this to be a date. He felt bad now, but at the same time felt relieved that he had put the question out there. He really did want to be closer to Vi. She was everything he loved, smart, funny, strong, beautiful. He had never met anyone like her before, and he had met_ a lot_ of girls in the past.

'SO!' She began, trying to make things less awkward. 'Tonight that gambling ring! Woo~ was that something! I mean... those criminals have to get pretty creative with their hiding places now that we've closed down most of there normal hole-in-the-walls! This place was-'

The building shook and erupted with a loud sound. Jayce was flung off his stool and he gripped for the metal counter for support. Smoke and dust filled the room as the sound of debris flying around and crumbling concrete filled his ears.

It was hard for her to see but she could make out Jayce hunched over the counter through the dust and shaking. 'JAYCE!' She called out 'JAYCE WHAT'S GOING ON?!'

She saw him look up towards the source of the explosion. It was toward the garage door not far from him. He couldn't see much from the dust cloud. _What's going on?_ he thought. _Did someone leave something turned on?_ _Is that what caused this_? It didn't make any sense to him, no one else was with him in the lab tonight and it had been hours since the last lab tech left.

He coughed as he waved his arm trying to push away some of the dust.

He knew this couldn't have been an accident. Whoever it was probably wanted to steal materials. That's when it hit him. He had seen this exact thing before, before he was part of the institute of war, back before when he was just a normal scientist, before his life became so crazy! His eyes widened, trying to see through the dust even though he knew exactly who was back there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 01

A tall, dark haired man sat alone at a work bench. His hands, covered in grease, were busy as he tinkered with a small contraption at the metal table. He was slightly hunched over as he gently tightened in a tiny screw at an awkward angle. He glanced up at a clock mounted on the wall to his right before placing the hextech device down with a light _clink_ sound.

It was late, more like early at this point.

'Who needs sleep?' he murmured to himself as he leaned back on the black leather stool and stretched his arms above his head while arching his back. Although he held his looks in high regards, he wasn't wearing his usual outfit, not wanting to get grease or oil on it. A faded black tee that fit just snug was what he was sporting tonight. Despite it's color, a few spots of darker stains where just visible in certain areas.

He stood up, stretching his arms forward this time, then shook out his right leg. He hated the numb sensation it got when it fell asleep. Luckily it didn't take long before he got the feeling back into it. He brushed off his denim pants, they were a thick material so when he sat for a long while they would form deep creases under the front pockets. Still he liked the dark denim better then most of his other pants.

He glanced around the workshop, it was nothing amazing, but it made him feel more at ease being there then anywhere else. It was a large enough space too, with five rows of long work benches. The walls where a slate colored concrete and the main reason why it was always so cold in there, however in the summer the coolness was welcomed. The walls were tall, with large rectangular windows spaced around the top. Metal shelves reached up just below the windows, filled with boxes of parts and slabs of metal along with other interesting contraptions and trinkets. The wall he was facing had a large, metal garage door with a track that led to a car lift a few feet in front of him. The building had a very modern yet industrial vibe to it that he loved.

Turning back to his work area, he began to collect his tools and pushed the stool back underneath the counter with his foot. He walked toward one of the shelves against the wall closest to him, pulling open a few drawers and placing the metal objects back into them.

'Almost done.' He said, looking back at the small device that caused him to stay up all night. Stepping toward it he extended his arm with intent to examine his small masterpiece but was interrupted by a smooth beeping sound. The computer monitor to his left lit up, he squinted at it, adjusting his eyes to the bright light.

'Oh!' His face lit up as he pulled the stool back out and plopped down on it. He quickly smoothed out his hair and grabbed the computer mouse. The sound coming from his desktop was still ringing away. He quickly clicked on a green phone shape on the screen and the sound stopped, the screen went black for a moment then the video feed opened. It was slightly pixelated at first but adjusted itself out to reveal pink hair and a smiling face.

From what he could see she was sitting in at her usual spot in her apartments computer room. Her hair looked damp as though she had just gotten out of the shower. He could see from her shoulders that she had a white tank top on, but couldn't see past that due to the camera angle.

'Vi!' He exclaimed, 'How's it going good looking? What are you doing up?'

'Just got off work,' She sounded tired but still smiled 'Had to break-up some late night gambling ring.' She rolled her eyes. 'What about you Jayce?'

'Oh, you know, the usual... Being sexy and brilliant.' He grinned. 'But hey! Look at my latest amazing invention!' He reached over to his current project, picking up the small metal object and held it up near the webcam.

'Is that what I think it is?!' She exclaimed and leaned in closer to get get a better look.

'You know it!' Jayce eagerly replied 'Now we can store even more power without the heavy weight in our weapons! This is gonna solve _so_ many of our current problems with the space issue! I'm just that good.'

'That's amazing Jayce! How did you manage to fit everything into such a small thing?'

'Well...' He hesitated, examining the device. 'I had to take out a lot of the stabilizers...' He looked up at the monitor expecting her to say something, her face was more serious now and she raised an eyebrow at him.

'Um, so it's not quite in working order yet.' He continued cautiously. 'It just needs some tests, to make sure that it won't cause any-'

'Explosions?' She interrupted, grinning.

'Y-yea... But i'm positive we can make it work! This is just the first prototype!'

'We...?'

'I was kindda hoping you could come by tomorrow and help me work out the... kinks?' He blushed.

'Are you asking me on a date Jayce?' She teased, starting to laugh.

He paused, looking back down at the device then back at her. Clearing his throat he leaned in and with his lady charming voice he replied, 'Yes.'

Vi stopped laughing and looked at him for a second. 'Wait you're serious?'

She searched her mind for a reply but noting came to her, 'Uhhhh... haha... I'm not to sure what to say...'

Jayce felt awkward now. _Why did you say that you stupid oaf? You've ruined everything!_ He sighed 'Lo... Look it's ok-'

'Sure! Why the fuck not!' Vi exclaimed in a panic.

'...Yeah?' Jayce smiled 'You don't have to... I mean if you don't...'

'No! I mean I want to, and it's not like it'll be any different from all the other times we've worked on stuff together in the lab... right?'

'Yeah! Haha! Just like all... the other times...' Jayce tired to stay happy. He knew from Vi's answer that she didn't want this to be a date. He felt bad now, but at the same time felt relieved that he had put the question out there. He really did want to be closer to Vi. She was everything he loved, smart, funny, strong, beautiful. He had never met anyone like her before, and he had met_ a lot_ of girls in the past.

'SO!' She began, trying to make things less awkward. 'Tonight that gambling ring! Woo~ was that something! I mean... those criminals have to get pretty creative with their hiding places now that we've closed down most of there normal hole-in-the-walls! This place was-'

The building shook and erupted with a loud sound. Jayce was flung off his stool and he gripped for the metal counter for support. Smoke and dust filled the room as the sound of debris flying around and crumbling concrete filled his ears.

It was hard for her to see but she could make out Jayce hunched over the counter through the dust and shaking. 'JAYCE!' She called out 'JAYCE WHAT'S GOING ON?!'

She saw him look up towards the source of the explosion. It was toward the garage door not far from him. He couldn't see much from the dust cloud. _What's going on?_ he thought. _Did someone leave something turned on?_ _Is that what caused this_? It didn't make any sense to him, no one else was with him in the lab tonight and it had been hours since the last lab tech left.

He coughed as he waved his arm trying to push away some of the dust.

He knew this couldn't have been an accident. Whoever it was probably wanted to steal materials. That's when it hit him. He had seen this exact thing before, before he was part of the institute of war, back before when he was just a normal scientist, before his life became so crazy! His eyes widened, trying to see through the dust even though he knew exactly who was back there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

_This is it_. Jayce thought, _I can't fight back_. _He's too strong with all those upgrades_. His consciousness was fading quickly. _Just get it over with!_ But nothing came. _Am I already dead? I thought it would have been more painful._

He opened his eyes weakly, all he could see was the ceiling above him coming in and out of focus. _That's not right. Where did Viktor go?_ He was puzzled.

Jayce noticed something moving off to his left. He tried turning his head, it was painful. He hesitated for a second then pushed through it, he really wanted to see what had happened.

A few feet away he saw more movement, unsure at what he was looking at at first. He focused his sight to see someone mounted over what looked to be Viktor. Pink hair bounced as she raised her giant fist up and brought it back down, repeating over and over again. Jayce could hear her shouting things but it sounded so far away.

His head started to spin and he closed his eyes for a moment. 'Jayce...' he thought he heard, but again it sounded like it was miles away. Then again he heard it 'Jayce...' Who was calling him? 'Jayce!' This time it came from right beside him. His eyes opened again to see Vi kneeling down beside him.

She threw off her gauntlets and cradled his head with one hand. Her eyes darting back and forth over his body, examining the damage. She was still wearing the white tank top, but now he could see her tight black and grey stripped pants.

'Vi!' He wanted to exclaim. But no words came out, instead blood.

'Shit! Jayce hang-on!' She pulled his blood soaked shirt up revealing his lower chest. It was easy to see that a number of his ribs were broken, the skin was already beginning to bruise and the area was slightly concave.

Jayce coughed, causing more blood to gurgle out his mouth.

'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck...' Vi whispered, she was starting panic, putting her hand on the top of her head and grabbing some hair._ Think Vi, think! What do you do with a punctured lung?_ She thought back to what she had learned in the first aid course she took when first becoming an officer. She hated talking that class but right now she was thankful. 'Gotta call this in first...'

Jayce could hear her saying something into her radio, something about an EMT then some swearing and Viktors name. He was losing his consciousness again, Vi noticed this and gently shook his head. 'Stay with me buddy, you're gonna be ait. Kay?' He gave her a weak smile. His breathing was shallow, each painful gasp caused more blood to drizzle out his mouth.

_He's not gonna last much longer like this. I need to do something now!_ She stood up, 'I'm getting you out of here Jayce.' She grabbed her gloves, and slipped both of them on again before turning back to her friend. His eyes were rolling back, she could tell her was trying his best to stay awake. She kneeled back down. 'This might hurt, but I need to move you or blood with fill up you good lung.' She quickly realized that he could no longer hear a word that she was saying.

She slipped her giant fingers under his body, being careful not to move him to much. He didn't make a sound, so she pushed under him more until he was fully on her hands. Slowly she stood up, cradling him as gently as possible, her giant fingers wrapping around his arm and bleeding shoulder. She made sure his head was propped up on her thumb then tilted his body sideways so his right side was higher then his left. _Hopefully that will keep the blood out of his other lung_. It was something she remembered learning in class. She looked at him for a second, his eyes now fully closed but he was still taking those short breathes. Vi was thankful he was still breathing at least. She had never seen him looking so helpless before. Looking back up she started to jog towards the giant hole in the wall, taking her time not to trip over any chunks of concrete.

Once she was outside she began to run faster, passing her street bike which lay on the ground. She had jumped off it so fast before that she was pretty sure it would have some pretty bad scratches from falling over. It was useless to her now though, there was no way she could ride it and carry her friend. Thoughts of the bike quickly escaped her mind as she focused all her attention to her stride, stumbling over was the last thing she needed.

It was still dark outside but the summer air was warm, making Vi feel sticky with sweat. The only thing guiding her down the side walk was the bright glow coming from the over hanging street lights above. She past familiar shops and buildings as she pressed on. The street was empty at night. Usually during the day it would have been bustling with people and cars, but this wasn't one of the late night areas of the city that Vi knew much to well. She kept her pace, knowing that the fastest route for the emergency crew to head down would be this one. She planned on meeting them as close to the hospital as she could.

Panting hard, she had probably been running for about four minutes now. She could faintly hear the sound she had been waiting for, it was like music to her ears. 'Finally!' She panted, but kept her speed. Up ahead she could see the intersection she knew the cars would be turning down. The sound grew louder and soon enough she could see the reflection of the flashing lights against a tall buildings windows up ahead.

Seeing that first car turn the corner felt like the best thing she had ever witnessed. She slowed her pace and looked back down at Jayce. He was still breathing, but looked pale, most likely from the blood loss. Three squad cars came screeching to a stop a few meters away from her. She watched as the passenger door flung open on the car closest to her. A woman with long brown hair and a purple dress came bolting out. She was shorter then Vi, and thin with long legs.

'What happened?' She demanded as she ran up, looking at Jayce.

'I'll explain later! Where's the EMT?'

'It's not even a minute behind us.'

Vi looked over at the other two cars as the officers began to emerge. 'You four! Get back in and go to the lab! I knocked out Viktor, go secure him!' They nodded and jumped back into their vehicles, speeding off.

'Cait.' She said firmly, turning back to the brunette, 'You should go with them, I noticed Viktor upgraded his weapons. If he wakes up it'll be too much for the squad to handle alone.'

Caitlyn hesitated for a moment, looking down at Jayce before nodding. 'Right, take care of him!' She said as she ran back to the car, pointing at the other officer to get back in. 'And don't get used to giving me orders!' She called to her partner before slamming the car door and speeding off.

As the sirens from the squad car trailed off she could hear the ambulance closing in, and before she knew it the big vehicle pulled around the corner. They spotted Vi instantly and pulled up beside her.

A skinny man with black hair and tan skin jumped out of the driver side, running up to Vi. He looked 30 something years old, wearing the usual paramedic outfit.

'It's bad!' She said to him, stepping forward.

He took one look and told her to follow him. He quickly lead Vi around the back of the truck to the doors where a younger looking female was pulling them open. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail, she was a few inches shorter then the man. She began to pull out the stretcher but Vi told her not to bother and stepped up into the cab. The paramedics looked at each other quickly before rushing to work. The blonde one jumped up with Vi while the other closed the doors and jumped back into the driver seat.

Vi, with the help of the paramedic, slid Jayce onto the white stretcher. Blood from his shoulder began to soak into the fabric instantly. Vi explained that his lung was punctured and they placed a foam cushion under his side to keep his body tilted. 'I'll need your help.' The woman glanced at Vi's hands. Her right gauntlet was covered in blood. Vi didn't even realize that he had bled that much. She dropped the giant hands onto the floor of the cab, they toppled over with a few _thuds_, 'What do you need me to do?'

The woman injected a clear liquid into Jayce's forearm before handing Vi some large white cotton pads. 'Keep pressure on his shoulder, try and get that bleeding to a minimum.' Vi nodded and grabbed the cloth which quickly turned red as soon as she placed it down. The woman noticed and handed her more. Vi did her best to block the flow, but the amount of blood was more then she had ever seen. His skin was cold to the touch too, the wound was much worst then she thought.

She slammed her shoulder into one of the metal cabinets that lined the inside of the truck as they took a hard right. 'Hey!' She snapped, slamming one of her hands against the wall that separated them from the driver, leaving a bloody smudge on the white surface. She yelled, 'Be careful! We don't need more injuries!'

'What's his problem?!' She bitterly said, turning back.

'He's just doing his job.' The woman said sharply without looking up. She didn't seem phased by the bumpiness in the slightest.

'Sorry...' Vi mumbled, placing her hand back with the other one on Jayce's shoulder. She looked at his face that was now partly covered by a clear oxygen mask. It fogged up as he exhaled each time. His skin was almost white and he looked like he was in so much pain. Vi clenched her jaw, she hated this, not being able to help him. She felt useless. The only thing she was good at was breaking things, how could she possible do anything to help _fix_ someone? She felt her face turn red as she bit her lower lip, trying to fight back her tears.

_Jayce... please hold on._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

Vi yawned, rearranging herself on the wooden chair. It creaked as she squirmed around looking for a more comfortable position. She slouched, letting herself slide down to the edge of the padded seat and reached her arms into the air, stretching. She looked around the small room. It's walls were painted whitish-yellow, a color that Vi found ugly. It was a sunny day, filling the room with natural light from the open window behind her head. Bird chirping could be heard from the courtyard below. She slid her red sneakers across the freshly waxed tile floor, letting her legs extend all the way out.

Her foot stopped when it touched the rubber wheel of the bed. In it her friend slept. Vi look at his face, it had two small white bandages atop a row of tiny black stitches on his cheek. The area was red and still slightly swollen. His head and shoulders were mounted on a thick pillow, the bed was also tilted so he was in a slight sitting position. The blue blanket covering his body just until his chest. Thin cords were hanging out of his white shirt collar, they lead across his bandaged shoulder and up to a beeping machine.

Both his arms were on top of the covers on ether side of his body. An IV tube was attached to one of his forearms, the other in a cast that continued down to his hand. His usually styled hair was messy and falling onto his forehead. Small blue bags were showing under his eyes, his skin was still pale but had regained some color since the ride in the ambulance.

She sighed. It had only been a day since they moved him to this room. He could finally breath on his own now that his lung was fully patched up and no longer needed full supervision of the ICU nurses. He still hadn't woke up though, however it had only been three days since she brought him to the hospital.

She rose an arm up behind her head, letting it hang over the back of the chair and closed her eyes. She felt tired, not having much sleep in the last few days even after Caitlyn forced her to go home after the events of that night.

She hadn't slept though, too worried about Jayce and still buzzing from the adrenalin rush. Instead she paced around her apartment, texting her partner that stayed by his side. She only stayed away for a few hours before rushing back in clean clothes. A pair of blue jeans, a black tank and a dark green zip-up hoodie. Now wishing she had thought ahead and packed a second outfit, she felt gross in these clothes after sitting in them for two days.

Letting her thoughts go blank, she listened to the rhythmic sound of the heart monitor, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Feeling a small breeze coming from the window, her eyes fluttered open. She let out a light groan, looking up at the ceiling. The room was now darker, reflecting the pink and orange hues from the setting sun. _How long did I sleep for?_ As she pulled herself up, wiping drool from her mouth, she caught his gaze.

Jayce smiled at her weakly, eyes half open. 'Hey.' He whispered.

It took Vi a second to react, staring at him with wide eyes before whispering back, 'Hey.'

She felt all her emotions churning, relief covered her face as she pulled her chair up to the side of the bed. She stroked his hair, looking at him gently. 'How you feeling?'

'Dizzy.' He said slowly, looking around the room.

'That's cause your all doped up.' She smiled

'Mmm... I kinda like it.' He smiled, looking back into her blue eyes. 'How are you gorgeous?'

'Heh. Better then you.'

He looked down at the blanket, puzzled for a moment. 'Oh yea...' he finally muttered, recalling the event. 'Huh. Thought I didn't make it...'

'I wouldn't be here with you if you hadn't _boy scout_.' She teased.

'Depends on the heaven.' He said swiftly, catching her off-guard.

Rolling her eyes she replied, 'I see your personality is still intact.'

He raised his wrapped arm, clumsily brushing her shoulder with the back of his exposed fingers and closed his eyes.

'I remember you being there.' He said eyes still shut. 'Everything is still kinda fuzzy, but... I remember hearing your voice.'

She didn't say a word. His arm slowly lowered back down.

'You saved me...' he whispered, falling back asleep. 'I... love you...'

Vi didn't know what to say, instead just continued to stroke his hair until she was sure he had dozed back off.

'Well isn't that something?' Came a voice from the doorway. Vi whipped her head around. Caitlyn was leaning up against the wall next to the doorway. She was wearing her blue police outfit, the short skirt swaying as she moved. She pulled off her large hat and placed next to a floral box of tissues that sat on a small wooden table across from the foot of the bed.

'Confessing in a hospital bed, seems like a tv drama.' She removed her sunglasses and looked at the now sleeping man.

'C'mon Cupcake... He's on a lot of pain killers. He doesn't know what he's saying.'

Caitlyn crossed her arms, smiling. 'I'm just teasing you.' She stepped closer to Vi, noticing her clothing. 'I thought you said you were going to go home yesterday?'

'Umm, yeah... I was about too, but then they said they were going to move him here, so I had to make sure he was ok, then it started to get late and I realized I had no cash for a cab soo...'

She glared at Vi. 'Well come-on then, I have something for you outside anyways.'

'Actually... I think i'm going to stay here again tonight. In-case he wakes up.'

Caitlyn was about to protest before a short, plump old woman dressed in scrubs stepped through the doorway. 'No you will not young lady!'

Vi and Caitlyn looked at her dumbfounded.

The nurse continued. 'I told you yesterday! This is not a hotel! Visiting hours are over, now I let you get away with it yesterday, but not today!'

Vi stood up, walking toward the old woman. 'Listen here you old bat! I ain't leaving til I-'

She was cut off by a strong pull on the side of her head, yanking her down to the woman's level.

'OW! What the hell you old bitch!?' She yelled as the woman dragged her out of the room and turned down the hall. She twisted Vi's ear more. 'Don't swear dear.'

'Gahhh! You crazy hag! Let me go!' Nurses and patients started poking there heads out of rooms to see what was going on as Vi was lead down the long hallway. Caitlyn hurried behind them, holding her hat and trying not the laugh.

'Now I don't care who you think you are _missy_. In here this is my show. How can you expect to help your friend recover if you can't even take care of yourself? Looming over him and getting the the way of my nurses helps no one!' She lectured as Vi tried to struggle lose to no avail. They turned another corner and entered into the elevator lobby. She swung Vi forward as she released her grip, causing the tall woman to stumble a few steps before turning around angrily.

'What is the matter with you!?' Vi rubbed her aching ear.

'Dear please try to understand. I know you care about him, but you can't stay here forever. Healing takes time. Your welcome to come back during visitor hours.' The woman turned, stepping back the way she came. Caitlyn stepped back quickly, not wanting to get yelled at too. She looked over at Vi, who was now staring at the floor with her hands clenched into fists.

Vi was never good at hiding her emotions. Her face was bright red. Caitlyn stepped up to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Vi swung her arms around the brunette, pulling her in close. Cait could feel the warm tears as Vi buried her face into her shoulder. 'It'll be alright.' She spoke softly, returning the hug.

The two headed down to the side parking lot. Caitlyn nudge Vi as they stepped outside, pointing to a parking spot. Vi's eyes lit up, it was her bike! She ran up to it, examining the sides. It shinned like new, which was odd because Vi hadn't cleaned it in awhile. Plus there was not a scratch to be seen. It's pink details seemed to have been touches up as well. She looked up at her partner who was digging in the trunk of the squad car in the next spot over. Vi stared at her butt that was now slightly revealed by the short skirt before asking, 'Who did this Cupcake?'

She lifted herself out of the trunk pulling a round object out and tossing it to Vi who caught it with both hand. Her black helmet shimmered in the setting sunlight. 'I sent it to Heimer's shop. Thought you might need a pick me up after everything that's happened.' She smiled placing her hands on her hips.

'This is... strange.' Vi laughed, standing up.

'W-what?' Cait replied, looking confused.

'Well Cupcake, it's rare for you to do something so... nice!' She grinned, poking fun at her boss.

Caitlyn grumbled, crossing her arms. 'That's not true.' She frowned, 'Guess I won't do that again then.'

Vi threw an arm around the sheriff's shoulder, knocking her forward a little. 'Aww c'mon! I'm just playing! It looks perfect!' She leaned in closer, 'You just look really cute when you're mad.'

Caitlyn pushed her off with an elbow to the stomach. It really didn't hurt Vi but she still let out a small gasp.

'I gotta go, work to do.' Caitlyn stepped toward her car.

'See you tomorrow?'

'Probably not. I have to meet with the city council, try to convince them that Viktor should be recognized as a threat and not be allowed to get away again. Plus I need to work on recovering that surveillance footage that was damaged. Not to mention all the other police work piling up on my desk...'

'Ok, ok! I get it, busy day.' Vi paused, 'Maybe it would help if you let me work the case?'

'Vi... You know I can't. Zaun is already demanding more evidence to prove that your statement is true, if I let you on they'll uses your relationship with Jayce against us.'

'Relationship?! I'm not in a relationship with Jayce!'

'I know, I'm sorry, wrong wording. I meant your friendship with him.'

Vi started to get angry, 'He's your friend too Cait! Why should you get to work it and not me!?'

Cait raised her hands trying to calm her friend. 'You know what I mean. You were video calling him that night and the first person to arrive at the scene. I wish I could, I need all the help I can get. But we can't risk letting this slip like last time. The Zaun government uses his tech for almost everything, they won't give him up that easily. Please try to understand.'

Vi stepped back, mounting her bike. 'I do...' She pulled her helmet over her head, 'I just don't like it.' Started the engine and flipped the face mask down. She revved the engine, and sped out of the hospital parking lot. Leaving Caitlyn standing alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She didn't know where she was heading, but she needed time to think. She was mad. Not just from what Caitlyn had said. She sped up, swerving around cars as they honked. She was mostly mad at herself. How could she have been so careless? Recalling what had happened that night.

* * *

Vi had been standing in the waiting room when Caitlyn finally arrived, busting through the doors.

'Is he gonna make it?' She panted trying to catch her breath.

'I dunno...' Vi replied. 'He's been in the operating room for hours. They haven't told me much.'

Cait pushed her back on the dark blue wall and let herself slide down to the floor, hugging her knees. 'Fuck.' She angrily said as she buried her face in her hands.

'He's tough Cait.' Vi spoke, kneeling down in front of her partner. 'He'll pull through!

'He better, cause I fucked up.' She looked at Vi. 'Viktor... got away.'

Vi stood up, letting the words sink in. 'You- WHAT!' She clenched her unarmed fists. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I LEFT HIM RIGHT THERE!' She screamed, causing heads to turn in their direction. Vi grabbed her head, pulling her pink hair back as she paced in a circle.

'He wasn't.' The brunette whispered.

'YES HE WAS! I hit him so hard I broke his armor! He couldn't have walked away from that! Fucken BULLSHIT!'

'We searched everywhere Vi, he must have had an accomplice or something...'

Vi slammed her fist into the blue brick wall, forgetting she wasn't equipped. Her hand throbbed, turning red around the knuckles. Small paint chips fell to the ground revealing the grey cement as she pulled back. 'I'm so fucken stupid. I shouldn't have left him there. I could've done something!'

'It was him or Jayce!' Caitlyn stood back up, 'You did the right thing! So don't start this pity shit with me!'

'Oh and like that's not what you're doing right now!' Vi snapped, looking up at her.

Caitlyn glared at her angrily before lowering her head. Vi stopped, realizing how upset her friend was. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's shoulders, holding her close. 'We'll still pin him for this Cupcake, he won't get far. We'll nail that fucker to the wall.'

* * *

'Fuck you Viktor!' She yelled through her helmet. She was reaching the edge of the city, passing under a graffiti filled overpass. It was a place she used to hang out during her life as a thug. Some of her old tags still visible under the layers of paint. Pulling her bike off to the side she looked around. The sun had now disappeared, leaving only a trail of fading colors back toward the cityscape. The stars began to show themselves in the darker sky ahead. She plopped down on a patch of dried grass, placing her sweaty helmet to her side.

She watched as shady figures roamed around in small groups further along the road. She could hear the voices of two men who stood around a burning oil drum as they talked, laughing every once in awhile. As much as she enjoyed her new life, sometimes she missed this. It was simpler then; steal, survive, and fight. The fighting was her favorite. Such raw power she had then, she didn't give a shit about anyone, no ones rules to follow, no red tape.

In the dim light she looked up to noticed the name Jinx painted in huge letters on the belly of the overpass. Vi frowned. Jinx. Another problem on her long list. She knew she could never tell Caitlyn this, but she felt a connection with the blue haired demon. Jinx was everything Vi could have been if she hadn't met the sheriff. For that she was happy, being on Jinx's level was definitely not what she wanted anymore.

Exhaling she stood up, brushing off her pants. She felt bad for yelling at Cait. That girl had done so much for her back then. She hoped one day she could do the same for Jinx. It was probably past that point however, considering Jinx had caused way more damage then Vi ever did. She shrugged, pulling her helmet back on.

She road back through the light filled city. Night time in the city center was a wild place, flashing light, loud music and crowds of people. Nothing that she wasn't used to, although this time she was just passing through. Things became quite as she pulled down the familiar road, it was the one that lead to the lab. Going there was breaking Caitlyns orders, but when had she ever followed orders?

She pulled up, this time actually parking her bike in the small lot to the side of the still broken building. Some of the debris had been pushed aside to clear the side walk. Vi stepped up to the yellow police line, it swayed in the wind before grabbing it and ducking under. Carefully stepping down the pile of concrete, not wanting to disturb the placement. She would be quick, just take another look around then leave.

The lights had been shut off, she pulled out her cell phone and switched on the flashlight app. The room lit up slightly, it looked so different from what she was used too. The lab was Jayce's favorite place in the world. _Maybe I can get it fixed up before he's fully recovered._ She thought as she walked around. Shining her flashlight down as she past the puddle of blue oil where one of the broken robotic dogs was once laying, now it was probably in the evidence room back at the station.

Stepping forward she noticed the cracked wall and the dried blood on the floor. 'Must've been one hell of a fight.' She muttered to herself. Continuing on and finding the spot where she had found Jayce laying. More dried blood covered the area. Smaller spots led away, back toward the opening in the wall. Must be the trail I made carrying him out. She followed it, bring her back to the front of the room.

There was no sign at all that showed Viktor crawling away or anyone dragging him out. She refused to believe that he stood up and walked from the damage she inflicted, and if someone carried him out, how did they get away so fast? Viktor wasn't light being mostly metal and all, whoever it was must have been strong. She kept looking around, shinning the light back and forth before noticing the broken computer. She turned her attention that direction, approaching the split work bench. This is where he was right before the attack, talking to her on webcam.

She smiled, remembering that Jayce had asked her out. 'Oh!' She crouched down, looking around the floor. 'Where is it...?' Pushing debris out of the way as she searched. She could see something just under a plank of wood, tossing it aside and grabbing the item.

'Aha! Found you!' she exclaimed, pulling the small metal device close to the light. 'Not even a scratch!'

Knowing that the machine wouldn't be needed for the investigation she dropped it in her sweater pocket. It was time to leave before someone noticed, sneaking back out the way she came in. Hoping on her bike.

'Jayce is gonna be so happy when I bring this to him tomorrow!' Smiling to herself. 'But first I need some food...' She moaned as she gripped her torso.

Her apartment wasn't far, which was probably the biggest factor in Jayce's rescue at the time. The roar of her bike echoed down the streets as she took the turns hard, not caring about the other drivers on the road. It was normally how she drove; recklessly. She slowed, pulling up to her apartment and parked her bike.

She jogged up the steps reaching for the door which swung open nearly hitting her. 'Gahhh!' She exclaimed, startled. 'Hey! Watch it!' She snapped, looking in the entrance of the building. The short blonde male looked back at her. Both of them paused.

'H-hey Vi...' He said, letting her step inside.

'Ez! What are you doing here!? I thought you were traveling?' She exclaimed, pulling him in for a strong hug.

'O-ow...' He stumbled backward as she released him. 'Yeah I was... but I got the call from Cait about Jayce a few days ago. I actually just got back and went straight to the hospital, but this crazy nurse wouldn't let me see him.'

Vi snickered to herself.

'I stopped by the police station, Cait told me I could find you here. Guess you took a detour?'

'Something like that... Wanna come up? I was about to cook some food.' She said, motioning to the elevator.

He nodded 'That sounds amazing right about now.'

The two stepped inside and she pressed the 7 button.

'So how's he doing?' He asked, looking up at her. 'Cait told me he woke up for a bit today.'

'Yea.' She nodded as the elevator stopped with a ding. They stepped out and walked down the narrow hallway.

'I'm not sure if he will remember it though, he was pretty high on meds...' She blushed a little, remembering what Jayce had said. Ezreal didn't seem to notice her face, thankfully. She pulled out her keys and shoved one into the lock of the wooden door, pushing it open.

He looked around as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack by Vi's gauntlets. She had left them behind the last time she was home. 'Nice place. Bigger then your last one,' he paused, 'just as messy.'

She elbowed him in the shoulder as she walked past, heading into the kitchen. It had dishes in the sink and on the counter, and a few food wrappers and beer cans laying around. The walls were dark blue with white cabinets and counter tops. 'What do you wanna eat?' She called back as Ezreal entered.

'I'm good with anything, as long as it's not your nachos.' He said, shivering at the memories.

Vi laughed, 'Now that was a good night!' She pulled open the fridge, grabbing a half full carton of eggs. She lifted them towards Ez, who nodded.

'So where'd you go this time?' She tossed a pan on the stove and began cracking the eggs into a bowel.

He pulled the fridge back open, looking for a moment before reaching for a few different ingredients. 'Oh you know, crazy places that most people would never think existed.' He grabbed a knife and cutting board, beginning to cut a red pepper and half an onion. 'The last place I was at was this great temple in Kaladoun, thought only to be a myth. It was in a more remote area, not to far from the Serpentine River.'

'Isn't that the river that flows through summoners rift?'

'Yes, but that's near the base of it, where the river runs small. It gets wide and the current is stronger as you get closer to sea. That's why this area is hard to get too. Ether you cross the river near the base and walk all the way down the west side of it, which can take days considering the thick brush and the fact that you have to cross the Bubbling Bog. Or you do what I did and cross the river closer to its end.' He added the chopped vegetables to the pan.

'So how'd you get across then?' She asked, lifting the pan and flipping the contents in one swift movement.

'That's were the story gets interesting' He grinned, pulling out two plates. Ezreal continued his story as they sat in the living room, plates on their laps. The room was filled with hextech equipment that Vi had been tinkering with, along with clothing and other junk that lined the dark wooden floor. She didn't mind the mess, finding it actually easier to work with. The drywall in this room was a light grey, and was filled with posters and machine blueprints. All the furnishing was matching bright red. Ezreal figured Caitlyn helped her with the shopping, since home decor didn't seem like something Vi would do on her own.

They both exchanged stories for the rest of the night. Laughing and each throwing back a couple beers.

As the night wore on they both started to feel the pull of sleep. Vi fetched some bedding and tossed it on the large red sofa for Ezreal. 'If you need anything... you can probably find it yourself.' She joked, before slipping down the hallway toward the bedroom. She threw herself onto the bed, she hadn't realized how much she missed it til now, hugging her pillow and breathing in the familiar scent. She closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

'That was awesome!' Ezreal claimed excitedly, hopping off the back of Vi's bike. He yanked off the helmet, reveling his messy hair as he tucked the head gear under his arm. He wore the same clothing as the day before. Vi wondered how he could stand the heat in his thick brown jacket and a scarf on top of that.

'It's been so long since I've rode a bike!'

'Maybe I'll let you drive later.' She teased, pulling the key out of the wheel lock. Today she wore her iconic outfit, gloves and all. She felt sweaty in the red leather jacket as the sun beamed down. 'Let's get out of this heat.' She said, pointing to the entrance.

As they walked up to the doors a man emerged wearing a brimmed bowler hat. It was one you would see in retro movies, however they weren't uncommon in Piltover fashion. He had small circle lenses sunglasses that covered his eyes, and a long dark brown jacket over his brown suit. His hands also covered by black leather gloves. Vi noticed his face, she wasn't sure if she saw it right but it looked as though it was made out of painted metal on one half. He quickly turned his head down, reaching up and holding the top of his hat as he rushed past. Vi stared at him until he turned a corner into the courtyard. Did I see that right? She thought to herself.

'C'mon Vi!' Ezreal called, holding the door open. She stepped toward him, still looking over her shoulder at where the man had turned.

'Strange...' She said under her breath and walked inside.

'What was that?'

'Uhh, nothing. Just thought I saw something.'

They headed up the elevator and down the long hallway, passing a desk with a ringing phone. One of the nurses looked up at them for a second before picking it up. Vi lead her friend down to the room and pulled the door open.

The room was lit with the natural light the same as the previous day. Someone had also placed the chair back along the wall from where Vi had left it. Jayce was sitting up, flipping though a magazine about Piltover's latest advances in techmaturgy. His eyes jumped up towards the two as they entered.

'Jayce!' Ezreal beamed, bolting to his friend.

'Ez?!' He replied, laying the magazine to his side. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to see you! Just got back last night, I wasn't to far from the city anyways. From what the girls said I thought you'd be a lot worse!'

'Takes more then that to stop me!' Jayce boasted. He looked much better today, which was a relief to Vi. She breathed easy stepping up to the foot of the bed.

'Riiight... that's why I had to carry you here.' She laughed, poking fun at him. 'How you feel this morning?'

Jayce and Ezreal exchanged glances, 'Vi, it's the afternoon...' Jayce replied.

'She sleeps like a rock. I couldn't even wake her up til eleven thirty!' The two laughed as Vi glared at Ezreal.

'I'm good though.' Jayce reassured. 'Was up before, needed to stretch the legs.'

'Already?' Vi asked, almost amazed.

'What'd you got? Some new healing powers?' Ez joked, pulling the chair toward the bed before plopping down on it.

'I wish! Then I could get out of this friggen place, it's so boring!'

'Oh that's right!' Vi pulled off one of her gloves and reached into her back pocket where a plastic box was sticking halfway out. She lightly tossed it to Jayce. 'Brought you this!'

He opened it, 'A micro driver set? Why would I need this?'

She reach into her jacket pocket this time and pulled out the small metal object. 'For this!' Stepping over and holding it out. His eyes lit up, looking at it for a moment before taking it.

'Just don't tell Cait were I found it.' She winked. Pulling her jacket off the one arm and putting her glove back on, repeating with the other sleeve.

'I thought it had been destroyed! I-I don't know what to say! Thank you!'

'Just don't blow anything up in here!' She warned, stepping over to the window and tossing the coat on the back of Ezreals chair.

'What's it do?' Ez asked leaning in.

Vi looked down at the courtyard as the Jayce explained the device. She could see a few people walking around. A small group of nurses sat around a stone table, puffing back white cigarettes. She looked more toward the trees that blocked out the view of the road. Someone was standing under one, staring back up at her. She squinted for a second, trying to identify the man. He was the same one that she had just passed outside. Was he stalking her?

_What a creep!_ She thought, scrunching her face. The man pulled his sunglasses off, showing two yellow glowing eyes. She froze, staring back at him in horror. The eyes were just like Viktors, only smaller. She wouldn't let him get away, if his acolytes were still in the city then there was a chance that Viktor was here with them. The robotic man turned, walking past the trees and towards a black car that Vi could just make out through the leaves and branches. She turned on her heel, rushing across the room and swung open the door.

'Vi?' Ezreal asked as the two males looked up at her.

'Stay here!' She called, taking her leave and racing down the hall. She shoved open the door to the stairwell, jumping over the rail. She landed running, pushing the door aside and sprinting to her bike. She didn't even notice the she had forgotten her helmet up in the room along with her jacket. She started the bike and sped off to the road just in time to see the black car turn a corner. She raced after it. The driver must have noticed as he too sped up, swerving around traffic. Vi flipped a small metal switch on the handlebars, turning on the loud sirens and bright blue and red lights.

The chase continued for several minutes, the car was fast, faster then most Piltover automotive designs. Vi usually loved a good high speed pursuit, but this was different as she had trouble keeping up. Finally she realized where the car was headed as it turned south-bound. Warehouses and fright ships came into view and the smell of sea water filled her nose.

The black car crashed through a tall chain-linked fence to the shipping yard and sharply turned right, disappearing behind a large stack of colorful shipping containers. Vi followed-suit, quickly turning right. Before she could react a thick metal cord arose in front of her. It caught her around the chest, throwing her backward from the bike.

She landed hard on her right arm, head slamming into the asphalt. She continued to roll before coming to a stop on her stomach. She tried to recover, pushing her gauntlet on the ground and begun to life her body. Everything was spinning. A groan of pain escaped her mouth as she struggled to get her bearings. Her arm stung with pain, distracting her from the feeling of warm liquid trickling down the side of her head and face.

Her body felt heavy as she dropped it back down, vision jumped in and out of focus, beginning to fade. She could hear voices approaching as she succumbed, blacking out completely.

* * *

**I might post another chapter before taking a break. Writing this has been fun, but I feel as though I'm rushing through it without looking back. I'm going to have someone edit the past chapters, fix some of my paragraphs and grammar. **

**I'm happy by the amount of readers taking interest in this. Some new characters might be popping up soon, still working out where I want this to go. **

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms, or just comment to say what you like if you don't have feedback. I love hearing from the readers, and might even help push me to write more/ better. **

**I will come back to this soon! This story means a lot to me because I hold Vi and the characters of Piltover very close to my heart. I take great care to portray them as close to character as I can. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waves crashed against the side of the harbor wall as seagulls flew up ahead. The sun was high in the sky while clouds rolled by. A light wind pushed through the sheriffs longs hair, she brushed it behind her ear. It had been four days since they found Vi's bike behind the shipping container, five days since she was last seen by Ezreal and Jayce.

She looked around the area, which was blocked off by police tape. She had the entire department working full force to find any leads on where her friend had gone. Rain from the night she had disappeared had washes away any evidence that might have been.

Folding her arms she looked down towards the water. Caitlyn's gut told her that her friend was still alive, positive she had been taken. However the trail was cold. Even the tracker in her phone was useless due to the fact that Vi had stupidly had left it in her jacket.

'Why didn't you call it in?' She said to herself. 'Selfish bitch.'

She turned around to the sound of car coming down the road. It was a fancier model, shiny white with silver trim, and it pull up just outside of the police line. A tall man stepped out, fixing his tie. He wore an expensive looking slate grey suit, with expensive black shoes. Hair was silver colored, and he sported black sunglasses.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. 'Great.' She mumbled as the man approached.

'Sheriff,' He began, shaking her hand. 'still on this Vi case are you?'

'I already told you Superintendent, we're not stopping til we find her.'

'That's not what the brass wants to hear.' He pulled off his sunglasses, noticing a smudge.

'Well if the brass would give me a warrant to search Viktor's lab then we wouldn't have this issue.'

'Now don't start that again. Poor man is already dealing with being accused of attempted murder, which he had an alibi for might I add. Don't go twisting the wrong arms, you might be good at your job but no one is irreplaceable.'

Caitlyn bit her tongue, she wanted to punch him. She knew that Jayce and Vi weren't lying about what happened back at Jayce's lab, but with the only evidence being broken surveillance footage and robotic dogs that Viktor claimed weren't his, it was turning into a he said she said case.

'Besides,' The man put his sunglasses back on 'how do you know she didn't just run off? That girl was a disaster waiting to happen, not to mention you found her on the street. I for one do not want to waste more department funds finding your little run-away.'

'She wouldn't do that!' Caitlyn finally snapped. 'You've never liked her and now your trying to brush this off! How can you not see that something bigger is going on here?'

He looked down at her. 'I expect you back at your desk tomorrow working on the next case that comes though the door.' He said sternly before walking back to his car.

She stood there in silence as he drove off, leaving her completely alone. She dropped down onto her knees. She felt defeated. What was she to do? 'Vi...' she whispered.

'I could shoot him you know.' A voice came from her left. She sprang up, pulling her gun off her shoulder pointing it at the blue haired girl who stood in the shadow of the shipping crate.

'I wouldn't if I were you.' The girl warned, stepping forward. 'You'll never find your _precious friend_ if you shoot me.'

'What do you know?' Caitlyn replied, aiming her gun. 'If you lie I'll put a bullet in you skull.'

Jinxed skipped up to the side of the harbor wall, peering down into the water. 'I know where she is. Men with glowing eyes took her!'

Viktor's crew, just as she had thought. 'Tell me where!' Caitlyn demanded.

Jinx shook her finger, 'No no no, this isn't how the game goes. You have to play by my rules if you want the answer.'

Caitlyn paused, weighing out her options. 'How can I trust you won't turn on me?'

'You can't. But I'll let you have one advantage.'

'I'm listening.'

'You can bring whoever you want with you, not that it'll matter. But I'm leading the way.'

'What's in this for you?'

'That's the fun part! Nothing!' she laughed.

Caitlyn was confused, 'Then why help?'

Jinx looked her dead in the eye. 'Vi is mine. No one else gets the privlage of destroying her but me.'

Caitlyn was taken aback. Was this the reason Jinx tormented the city, to get at Vi? 'Fine. But as soon as we get Vi back I won't hold off on taking you down.'

Jinx snorted, 'Ha! Right! Whatever you say... _Cupcake_.'

Caitlyn glared at the girl. 'So what's your plan?'

'Meet me here tonight. You'll find out then.' Jinx turned, stepping back into the shadow and around the corner out of Caitlyn's sight.

She didn't like this one bit, but what other choice did she have? She sighed, one advantage huh? She knew she couldn't ask anyone from the department, not with the Superintendent breathing down her neck. She couldn't risk anyone knowing that she was working with a criminal, but she also knew she couldn't trust Jinx. At least with someone else they could keep an eye on her at all times.

Caitlyn headed back to her car, knowing who to ask.

* * *

Ezreal sat on the green sofa in his small apartment, typing away at a laptop set on the white coffee table. He was searching forms to see if anyone had spotted Vi. Since they had joined the institute of war they had all become pretty famous, fan blogs dedicated to champion sightings weren't uncommon on the web, among _other things_...

Most of them were accompanied by photos as he scrolled though, reading a few of the posts under his breath, 'Azir's sand soldiers in Shurima, no. Singed in a voodoo shop in Zuan, nope. Garen and Lux with King Jar... Lux? ...Focus.' He shook his head.

Hearing a knock on the door he stood up and walked over. The apartment was just a bachelor, all that Ezreal really needed considering that he wasn't in it for the majority of the year. It was painted a light blue, with white accents. The only things not attached to this room were the small kitchen and bathroom. Most of his belongings were in boxes, piled next to his bed. Only a few trinkets and artifacts sat on the scarce furniture.

Caitlyn burst in as he pulled the door open. 'We need to talk.'

'Uhh, ok.' He said closing the door behind her.

She paced in the small space as Ezreal sat back down.

'Jinx knows where she is.' She finally blurted out. 'I know I shouldn't but I'm trusting her to take me to Vi. She wants to work together, but I need someone to watch my back.'

Ezreal sat there, taken a-back. 'Uhhh, let me get this straight. You're trusting the girl that's tried to kill you on multiple occasions, who lies, black mails, manipulates, and blows stuff up for fun?'

Caitlyn nodded, biting her nails.

'Alright. I'm in! What's the plan?'

'Really? You'll do it? I feel bad for getting you involved like this, but I have no one else.'

'No one else?' Came a voice from the kitchen. Jayce was standing in the doorway, holding a mug of steaming coffee. She could see his left wrist was still bandaged, but his large jacket made it hard for her to determine the statues of his other injuries.

'W-Where did you come from?!' Caitlyn asked, shocked to see him.

'Umm I've been here the whole time...'

'I thought you were still in the hospital?!'

'No... I got out two days ago... I've been helping you look for her, have you not noticed? Anyways I want in on this. I started this mess, I need to end it.'

'But your injuries, I won't babysit you Jayce, you can't come.'

'Cait c'mon I-'

'No she's right.' Ezreal interrupted. 'I hate to say it Jayce but you'll just slow us down.'

Jayce paused. 'I'll supply your entire department with new hextech weapons.'

'Done.' Caitlyn replied, not skipping a beat.

'What! Cait no! Wait! No! Jayce! Guys! No!' Ezreal protested.

'Let's get equiped, we meet at the docks after sun down.' Caitlyn continued. 'We don't know what were up against yet so we need to prepare for anything. Ez, go with Jayce back to his lab, see what useful things you can salvage. I'll prepare the rest.' She snatched the coffee out of Jayce's hands. He shrugged and headed towards the door.

'Cait you can't-' Ezreal started.

'Go.' She snapped, glaring at him with cold eyes.

He back away, following Jayce out the door.

Caitlyn watched as it closed. 'We're coming Vi.'


End file.
